


Spider-Claus Is Coming To Town

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: So there he was, standing in the middle of a nearly empty grocery store, half an hour before closing, half-asleep and trying to find a box of Captain Crunch...And still in his Spider-suitTruly, this was not Stiles' best moment





	Spider-Claus Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another superhero crossover fic for 12 Days Of Sterek? It's more likely than you think
> 
> I really didn't intend to do another one but what can I say? All of the Spiderverse commercials got to me

Stiles was _tired_

Actually, in all honesty, Stiles was freaking _exhausted_

Saving the city tended to do that to people

Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared aimlessly at the shelf full of cereal in front of him, reaching out slowly and picking up a box

He was pretty sure this was Captain Crunch, but honestly, his eyes were itching and he wasn't entirely positive that it was even cereal at this point

He gave a long, exhausted sigh, box of cereal in hand as he started slowly marching away from the aisle, heading to the counter

He was going to have to stop somewhere on the way home and get something to eat, he just didn't know where or what, not to mention his ... _other_ problem

He had lost his father's Christmas gift during a fight with Doc Oc

Well, perhaps "lost" was a bit of a misleading term for what happened exactly, because technically, he knew exactly where the gift was- on the top of a trash heap after it had been smashed to smitherines by one of Doc Oc's tentacles, wich had slammed into the big wooden crate that was supposed to be protecting his backpack

The robotic tentacle had gone right through the wood, peirced the fabric... and smashed the watch that had been resting inside

It had been a nice watch too, it had cost way more than Stiles would _ever_ feel comfortable admitting out loud, he had gone through hell to not only find it, but to afford it, and now it was gone, destroyed because he had gotten attacked on his way home with it

Christmas was tommorrow and Stiles had no idea what he was going to do now

It was way too late to trek all the way up to the mall for a replacement, they closed in less than an hour, and even if he could make it up there, that had been the very last watch of it's kind when he had bought it the first time, there was absolutely no way in hell that they had another one, especially with Christmas being only a few hours away

He had to admit, as much as he _loved_ being a superhero and saving the city and stuff, every now and then, he really hated being Spiderman....

"S-Spiderman.....?"

Blinking beneath his mask, Stiles realized that he had been staring at the cereal for close to five minutes now, and had probably dozed off on his feet

It wasn't actually all that uncommon, one of the benefits of having literal sticky feet was being able to do that without falling over

....

Usually

That aside, he hurriedly blinked into awakeness and stared down at the little girl standing before him, who was staring up at him as if she was looking right at Santa Claus- the _real_ Santa, not a mall Santa

"O-Oh um, hello there, little girl, happy holidays!"

She still looked like she was about two seconds into having a stroke

"...... Um.... little gir-"

"UNCLE DEREK!!!!!!!!!!"

Wincing, and stumbling back, Stiles dropped his cereal, covering his ears and staring at the little girl in utter horror

Sure enough, barely a second later, a man with a thick black beard arrived, presumably the girl's uncle, with a panicked look on his face

"What? What's the matter!?"

"It's.... SPIDERMAN!!!!!"

Slowly, the brunette with the beard looked up, his eyes locking onto Stiles as the superhero just.... stood there, not sure what to do

"Um...... hi," Stiles said awkwardly, slowly raising a hand up for a half-wave

Uncle Derek, who looked rather stunned, slowly started to smile, a bit awkwardly, and gently reached down to put a hand on his neice's shoulder

"Hi," he replied back, still awkward

Lucky for him, his neice seemed relatively braver

"Hi! I'm Lucy, wich is short for Lucinda, and I'm a big big big BIG fan, but not as big of a fan of my uncle Derek, he's a SUPER fan, my mom Laura is a police officer and you saved her life once and Uncle Derek has loved you ever since! Maybe longer!"

"L-Lucy," Derek hissed, pulling the girl back, his face red

"Sorry I jus-"

"No no, it's cool! I'm happy to meet a fan!" Stiles replied quickly

It was actually a shame sometimes that people couldn't see his expressions from under the mask, it made it hard sometimes for people to tell that he was enjoying the attention without him actually saying it

"Nice to meet you Derek, I'm your freindly neighborhood Spiderman," he said, holding his hand out politely

"Hi, it's... it's nice to meet you," Derek smiled back just as shyly, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake

Lucy stared up between them, slipping away from her uncle and running up to Stiles, gesturing for him to lean down- wich, ofcourse, he did

"Will you take a picture of my uncle for Christmas?"

Stiles, with his other hand, gave her the OK symbol, winking playfully and clearing his throat

"So, Derek, you got a phone? I was thinking maybe you'd honor me with a picture,"

"Oh um... actually I... don't have a cell phone..."

Well that was awkward

"Not a problem, I'm sure somebody around here does, we can find someone, I'd offer mine but it uh... got crushed earlier,"

"Your phone got crushed?" Derek frowned, slowly pulling his hand away as Stiles finally bent down to pick up his box of cereal

"Yeah.... I was at this kids' charity event and right as I was leaving I got attacked by Doc Oc, my backpack was totally obliterated, including my phone, my clothes, my dad's Christmas gift... it's by the grace of God I managed to rescue my wallet, but anyway that's why I'm buying cereal at almost six o'clock on Christmas Eve in my spider-suit, I've gotta get some actual food before I go home but ... ya' know, this is for the morning,"

"Wait a minute, your dad's Christmas gift got destroyed?" Derek asked with a small frown, following the superhero out of the aisle

"Yeah, sucks really, I was looking forward to giving it to him but... ya' know, it's totally demolished so-"

"What were you going to give him?"

... Ok, odd conversation peice but whatever

"Um, a nice watch," he replied with a slight shrug, rubbing the back of his neck

Derek stopped walking abruptly and smirked, suddenly taking Stiles by the wrist

"You know why I'm here with my neice?"

"Can't say that I do,"

"My sister and her wife asked me to babysit for a few hours because they had some customers ask to hold purchases late at her wife's store..... her _jewlry_ store,"

....

Jewlry....?

"Jewlry as in watches?"

"Every watch you can imagine,"

"Are they still open?"

"For another fifteen minutes or so, but if I call and talk to them, I bet they'll stay open longer for you,"

"Dude, if you can help me replace that watch, I will owe you _so big_ , like, you got any childhood enemies you want me to taunt for you? Acts of acrobatics? I'm not even above sticking your boss to the ceiling if you want!"

"I uh... I think what you do for the city is enough, but we'll talk about that after I call Laura, ok?"

"Great!!"

"Now.... about finding someone with a phone...."

Finding someone to lend a phone? Easy as pie when you're _famous_

"Don't worry about that," Stiles promised, smoothing out his suit and pretending to stroke his hair back

"I've got this covered,"

 

~+~

 

An hour later, Stiles was the proud of owner a brand spankin' new watch, one even better than the one he had originally bought for his old man, and best of all? It didn't cost a penny

He had _tried_ to pay for it, he really, honestly had, but the Hales were good, vigilante-supporting people who insisted that his service to the city was well worth a free time peice or two

Ofcourse, that didn't mean that Stiles was just going to take charity, he was going to make this up to them

....

Somehow

"You really don't have to do anything special," Derek insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the jewlry case

Laura had _insisted_ on getting her camera- her professional camera, mind you- for pictures, leaving Derek and the superhero alone in the otherwise closed jewlry store wile she, her wife Braeden, and Lucy ran home to grab the camera wile Stiles picked out a watch

Stiles hadn't realized that Derek's sister was one of his father's deputies until he actually met her, but he knew Laura, kinda vaguely but enough

He would bet that she'd think it was _hilarious_ if she ever learned who he was

"No no no, I'm _going to_ , seriously, you've gotta let me do this, anything you want, just name it,"

Derek actually ... looked down, eyes averted and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously

"I'm ... not so sure if-"

"Seriously, anything, outside of revealing my secret identity ofcourse,"

Derek finally sighed, lifting his head up so that they could meet eyes

"Actually...... I'm a pediatrician, I work at the hospital downtown, I.... wondered if maybe you'd come down sometime and visit the kids? I mean I'm sure you're busy but I-"

"Dude.... name the time and I'll be there, I'd love to visit them anyway! Are you seriously asking for your one wish from Spider-Genie to be me visiting sick kids? Because that's the most selfless thing I've _ever_ heard of and my best freind's girlfreind donates every holiday bonus check she gets to animal charities,"

"It really isn't-... I mean I just know that the kids would love to meet you so-"

"Dude, you're selfless, get over it, now when's your next shift?"

"Tommorrow afternoon,"

"I'll be there with bells on,"

 

~+~

 

"See? I told ya' I'd be here with bells on,"

Derek, who looked even more amused than Stiles had first anticipated, just slowly shook his head, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face

"I ... have to admit, I never thought you meant _literal_ bells,"

And yet, there the superhero was, decked out in his suit and a Santa hat and covered in jingle bells

The kids loved it, especially when Stiles did a little dance to make the bells jingle

He probably spent upwards of five or six hours there, mostly being glad that villainry did, in fact, seem to take a holiday- atleast for a wile

The best part though was getting to spend so much time with Derek, the guy was awesome and Stiles had never been sadder that he had to keep his secret identity- well.... secret

He wanted to date Derek

Hell, he wanted to _marry_ Derek

....

Too bad Derek had no clue who he really was and only seemed to have eyes for Spiderman

But hey, if Superman could make it work, maybe Stiles could too

"I really am sorry about this, but trust me, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me, I'm gonna stop by _all the time_ to see the kids, and hopefully you too,"

"Don't worry about leaving, I know you have a job to do, go protect the city, I'll be here- swear it," Derek promised with a small smile, waving goodbye as Stiles- with reluctance- swung out of the window

He hopped down into a back alley, hurrying to shed his suit and change into the street clothes he had hidden there

A quick look into the nearest rain puddle to make sure he was presentable and he was off, practically hurrying into the hospital and making his way to where he had last seen Derek- who, thankfully, was actually on a break

"Hey!! Um, quick and sorta weird question? Do you know where the nearest florist is? I need to drop off some flowers for a freind but the ones I had .... got... uh.... dirty..."

He should have thought this through

Derek turned, head tilting as he took in the sight of the awkward looking creature in front of him

"Do you know where Paulo's Grill is?"

Yep

"Nope,"

Derek, ever the good citizen, glanced at the clock and then back at Stiles

"It's just around the corner, I'll show you,"

"Really? Oh man, you're way, _way_ too nice, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm on a break, I don't mind,"

"Thanks, I uh, I'm Stiles, by the way," he grinned, holding his hand out politely

Derek's lips twitched up, reaching out to shake his hand

"Nice to meet you, I'm Derek,"

 

**One week later...**

"How did your date go?"

"It went.... well," Derek considered, looking _far_ more satisfied than just "well" as he walked back into the house

"'Well' huh? Wedding bells well?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be having this conversation?"

" _Soon_? You're right, it's really soon, you've only been admiring this guy for the last three years,"

"Admiration is different from actually knowing someone," Derek grumbled back with an eyeroll

Laura just smirked, leaning back with a knowing grin as she opened her book

"So, when are you going to tell him you know that he's Spiderman?"

"Around the same time I tell him that I'm a werewolf," Derek reasoned back, moving to sit on the couch next to his sister

It wasn't hard to figure out, he smelled the same, he sounded the same, his heartbeat was the same....

Secret identities couldn't exactly stand up to werewolf senses

"And when will that be?" Laura asked, glancing up

"Mm... that depends, when's the next full moon?"


End file.
